1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf club covers.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pub. No. 2012/0118452 discloses a GOLF CLUB COVER APPARATUS AND METHOD OF USE THEREOF. The '452 publication alleges that the invention disclosed therein comprises a combination golf club head cover and a golf club head cover pocket configured to hold, transport and/or secure an object, such as a watch, wallet, key, music device, and/or personal item. Optionally, the golf club head cover is configured with an integrated music device or a replaceably attachable music device. For example, a golf club cover and/or a novelty golf club system is configured with one or more music projection elements, such as a power source, receiver, power transmittal line, music source receiver, integrated music source, connector for a replaceably attached music source, music transmittal line, user controller, amplifier, and/or speaker. The system allows a golfer to safely transport and enjoy a music device while playing a round of golf and/or to enjoy the same music source while in an indoor area and/or a refreshment area where a bulky golf bag is not readily transported.